onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Payne
Liam James Payne (born August 29, 1993) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. Early Life Liam was born in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England , UK to Geoff and Karen Payne. He has two older sisters, Nicola and Ruth. Liam was born three weeks early, and as a result he had a lot of health problems. He spent the first four years of his life in and out of the hospital having regular tests done. Doctors noticed one of his kidneys was scarred and dysfunctional. To help cope with the pain, he had 32 injections in his arm in the morning and evening as a child. In 2012 Liam found out and shared via Twitter that his kidney was functioning again.@Real_Liam_Payne. Twitter. Announcing he now has two functioning kidneys. August 7, 2012. From the age of six, Liam showed signs of singing talent. He would sing for his relatives or pub crowds on karaoke. However, he had his heart set on becoming an Olympic runner, and was a member of the Wolverhampton and Bilston Athletics Club. He would wake up at 5am every day to run five miles before school. His running dream ended at 14 years old when he narrowly missed out on a spot in the England schools team. At that point, he decided to completely focus on his singing, although he still loves his football club, West Bromwich Albion. He started perfecting his singing skills at the age of 12 when he joined Pink Productions, a performing arts group based in Wolverhampton, that allowed him to showcase his talent in front of a real audience for the first time. Liam completed 11 GCSEs at St Peter’s Collegiate School before moving on to study music technology at Wolverhampton College’s Paget Road campus, which he hoped would help him learn more about the industry. Musical Career Liam originally auditioned in 2008 for The X Factor's fifth series when he was 14. He reached the judges' houses, but Simon Cowell thought he was not ready for the competition and asked him to come back in two years. Liam felt Simon made the right decision because doing the live shows when he was 15, he would have struggled to cope. Liam planned to return the following year, but was unable to audition due to The X Factor raising the application age to 16. In 2010, Liam returned and auditioned with "Cry Me a River". He received a standing ovation from the audience and Simon. He got a yes from all four judges present at the audition. At bootcamp, he sang "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis. All three judges liked him, but Simon felt it was a bit one-dimensional. As such, he was placed with 4 other boys into the boy band One Direction, in which they made it to the grand finale, but ultimately placed third. Since achieving superstardom as part of One Direction, Payne has become a primary songwriter for the band, along with Louis Tomlinson. Payne and Tomlinson co-write the majority of One Direction's songs, and often refer to each other as a writing team or writing partners. He also co-wrote a song for Cheryl Cole in 2014, titled I Won't Break for her album Only Human. Payne and Tomlinson were named in 2015 as some of SongSplits Top Songwriters in the World. The annual list is designed to showcase who in the entertainment industry is the most relevant and valuable, based on airplay, digital sales and web streams. They placed 54th and 55th.SS100 List In 2014, Liam remixed One Direction's You & I and Steal My Girl. For One Direction's fifth album Made in the A.M., Liam played instruments on Hey Angel, co-produced and played all instruments on Love You Goodbye and remixed Drag Me Down. In 2015, he also co-wrote a song for Irish boy band Hometown called "The Night We Met". Personal Life Family Liam's parents are Geoff and Karen Payne. He has two sisters and three dogs.http://www.sugarscape.com/lads/a1079273/one-direction-fragrance-romantic-quiz/ Liam revealed during Carpool Karaoke on The Late Late Show With James Corden that his parents would be temporarily living with him during One Direction's 2016 hiatus. He kept one of the dogs he and Sophia bought, after they split. Charity Work Liam has supported numerous good causes and associated himself with many charities over the years including UNICEF, Trekstock, CLIC Sargent, Global Goals Campaign, Action1D, Comic Relief, Office Depot's Anti-Bullying Campaign and the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. In January 2015, Payne tweeted "I feel that I wanna be a humanitarian with all of this attention, if that's all i do that would make me happy. the world needs to change, band together right now the same way me and one direction have the past few years, im a young man and to me the world is a pretty messed up place. with a huge lack of trust I don't understand much of it but what I do hurts me entirely, the young people of today are the difference we can change the face of the earth. I've been around the world the past four years of my life and nothing is balanced, I've been a poor man and a rich man, I've been to strange lands and third world countries and afraid to speak out but now I really see all of us should speak out and topple the imbalance."Liam's twitlonger Liam revealed the next day that he was drunk when he tweeted this, stating ""Well that's quite possibly the nicest drunken tweet I've done aha what was going in in my head last night". Relationships 'Danielle Peazer' Liam first met Danielle Peazer, when he was performing in The X Factor in 2010. She was a dancer for the show and danced behind the group One Direction on many occasions. Eventually they became close and soon started dating. Their relationship ranged from December 2010 to September 2012, after Danielle ended the relationship. They got back together in December 2012, but split for good in April 2013. 'Sophia Smith' Liam began dating his old schoolmate, Sophia Smith in June 2013. They made their first public appearance at the premiere of One Direction's concert film: This is Us in London, 2013. In 2014, Sophia accompanied him on the Where We Are Tour, and in 2015 has accompanied him on the European and North American legs of the On The Road Again tour. Liam confirmed the song Illusion ''on their fourth album Four, is about his relationship with Sophia. In an interview with SugarScape, Liam revealed that he bought Sophia a puppy named Ralph for Christmas in 2014. In October 2015, People Magazine reported that Liam and Sophia had decided to end their relationship after two and a half yearsPeople Magazine Article. Liam confirmed that he and Sophia had split, in an interview with The Sun, "I’m absolutely devastated to have split with Sophia. Being on the tour all this year and being away from her was so hard. We spent so much time apart. But in order to do right by somebody sometimes it’s better not to do what your heart wants, but to do what’s better for them. Right now I’m looking forward to some alone time to figure out who I am and what I want to be." Sophia was the only person Liam followed on Instagram and in October, he unfollowed her but did not delete any of their pictures together. Sophia made her Instagram public soon after the split, revealing romantic messages Liam had left for her over the years. Controversies Alleged Homophobia Liam has caused fan backlash several times over allegedly homophobic comments or beliefs, though has consistently denied a homophobic stance. In 2014, Payne tweeted openly homophobic reality TV family the Robertsons, from Duck Dynasty, commending them for their "family values"Liam's tweet. Many fans took this as agreement with the family's recently expressed anti-gay and racist stance. Payne reacted angrily to the backlash tweeting "Being a fan of someones show and the way they still hold a family together doesnt mean i am ok with all they say. I can’t do anything without being judged, you try that and write about it. What I gotta do to please you bastards I’m a 20 year old just living life as you did when u were twenty but in extraordinary circumstances. Sick of all this bull il be back again when the freedom of speech law is back and people don’t believe to much into the bulls#!t they read."Liam Payne Duck Dynasty Drama He was also criticized for being photographed with the family while holding a rifle. Also in 2014, Liam vehemently denied rumours he appeared in a gay sex tape, stating "I think I'd rather tweet a full frontal than have people look at that." Some took the comment to be homophobic and Liam responded "I'm 100% not homophobic but I'm also 100% not gay. But when somebody says I am, I'm gunna say I'm not, which does not make me a homophobe". In August 2015, during an On The Road Again Tour concert in the US, Liam angered fans when he introduced Girl Almighty by stating "This is my favorite song off the last album, it's about trying to find that number one woman of your life, which none of you can relate to, because most of you are girls. Except for the boys in here, you know what I'm talking about." Female LGBT fans felt the comment was exclusionary and offensive and spoke against the comments on Twitter. Liam again responded angrily after the show tweeting "I am in no way shape or form homophobic that's a ridiculous thing to say. I'm not here to offend people so take it as you will. So annoying trying your hardest to make people happy in a show and you think about all the notes u tried to hit higher or a little sweeter. I'm sorry to those I offended, really I am, but there's no need for some of the things I'm being called. I'm just here to make people smile. I kinda consider it my job role." The backlash died down quickly and during the UK leg of the tour, whenever Girl Almighty was performed the stage lights became rainbow coloured, widely considered to be an apology of sorts for the mix-up. In an interview with Attitude Magazine, a publication for gay men, Liam once again angered fans when he mistakenly referred to the use of rainbow flags and signs at One Direction concerts as being about Larry Stylinson, the relationship between Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. He stated "When the law changed in the U.S. there were loads of rainbow flags flying at our shows but I think that was mainly because of the Louis and Harry thing they're secret lovers, which is absolutely nuts and drives me insane."Liam Payne Attitude Rainbow Direction, a fan based organisation designed to create safe spaces at concerts for LGBT fans, released a statement of clarification, saying "Since a large part of the rainbows present at each show are brought by Rainbow Direction participants, we want to remind Liam, and Attitude Magazine - which previously reported on the campaign - of their actual purpose. Rainbow Direction decided to encourage people to make their support for fellow fans of all sexualities and gender identities visible by bringing rainbows in all forms to the shows. The aim is to show fans of all sexualities and gender identities that the 1D community welcomes them. As stated on the official website, Rainbow Direction’s actions aren’t directed to any band member, but to fellow fans."Rainbow Direction Statement Many fans expressed confusion about Payne's comments, after witnessing him live in concert encouraging fans with rainbow signs to hold them up and be "proud", both before and after the interview was published. Some speculated Payne had not in fact made the comments himself, despite them being published under his name. In late 2015, Payne skipped out on a pre-scheduled appearance at the Attitude Awards. Other Incidents In early 2014, a picture of Liam standing on a roof ledge of a 34 story apartment building was uploaded to his Twitter. The photo showed the dangerous jump needed to get to the ledge. The photo was deleted the next day due to backlash and Liam issued an apology stating "You may have seen a photo of me today taken on top of a building. I regret being there and having a photo taken. It was a stupid and irresponsible thing to do. I am sorry, and do not endorse any fans trying to repeat this, as it is extremely dangerous."Building Incident Tattoos Liam-screw-tattoo-400x225.jpg|'A "screw"/plus sign''' +''' on ankle October 12, 2012 liam_everything.png|'''Everything I Wanted But Nothing I'll Ever Need on left forearm October 20, 2012 liam_onlytime.png|'Only time will tell...' on right wrist October 27, 2012 liam_chevrons.png|'Four chevrons' ›››› on right forearm c. November 7, 2012 tumblr_inline_mktnn5vFco1qz4rgp.png|'A feather' on right arm. April 1, 2013. Liam-Payne-feather-tattoo-400x375.jpg|'I Figured it Out' on right forearm August 2013 liam-mysterious-arm-tattoo.png|'Egyptian Hieroglyphics' (Liam) on right forearm August, 2013 arm-tat-sharp-400x289.jpg|'Somewhere is a place that nobody knows' right forearm April 2014 CNnyAcHWcAAsc1 .jpg|'An Eagle' on right hand August 29, 2015 Skull tat.jpg|'"We Are The Quiet Ones"' ' A skull with roses' on right arm August 30, 2015 Tat2.jpg|'29 and a Feathered Wing' on right arm September 5, 2015 Newtats.jpg|'DCXVIII XCVIII (61898) & Stars' on right arm September 12, 2015 Credits Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Last First Kiss" — writing *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — writing *"Irresistible" — writing Midnight Memories *"Right Now" — writing *"Does He Know" — writing *"Diana" — writing *"Midnight Memories (song)" — writing *"Little Black Dress" — writing *"Better Than Words" — writing *"Little White Lies" — writing *"Through The Dark" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing *You And I (Big Payno Remix) - producer Four *"Steal My Girl" — writing *"Night Changes" — writing *"Ready To Run" — writing *"Fool's Gold" — writing *"No Control" — writing *"Fireproof" — writing *"Spaces" — writing *"Clouds" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing *"Illusion" — writing *Steal My Girl (Big Payno Remix) - producer ''Made in the A.M.'' * "End Of The Day" - writing * "Long Way Down" - writing * "What A Feeling" - writing * "History" - writing * "Wolves" * "A.M." - writing * Love You Goodbye - producer * Hey Angel - co-producer, instruments Perfect EP * Drag Me Down (Remix) ft Lunchmoney Lewis - producer * Home - writing Other Artists * I Won't Break - writing (for Cheryl Cole) * The Night We Met - writing (for Hometown) Quotes *"I've always had a strange fear of spoons." — X Factor Tour Q&A *"Have you quite finished?" (Common Quote) *"Well, I've got some dogs that I don't Instagram or anything – I've got a big Great Dane and another little one, they're called Watson and Ralph. So the Christmas before last I bought Soph a car because she'd just passed her test, and last year I was like 'Jesus Christ, what do I do this Christmas that out-does a car?' She wanted a dog, so I put a picture of Ralph in a card saying 'Will you be my Mummy', and when she opened it she was like, 'ahhh do I get the dog'? and I was like 'yeah it's coming in a bit'. Then I pretended to go to the kitchen and get a drink, and I came in with the puppy and it was it the best thing ever." the most romantic thing he's ever done *"I can see a lot of people thanking us for staying, but you're the real heroes here. Thanks for not thinking it's finished." (After Zayn's departure from the band) *"For the past five years now I've been part of something so special I don't think any of us really understand, something that can mean the world to people and put a smile on the face of our fans even in the darkest times. To a lot of people it's just a bunch of silly kids in a band but to the people involved it means so much more." (After Zayn's departure from the band) *"The break will be a lot shorter than what a lot of people think."Liam on the break Trivia *Niall claims that Liam is the most competitive of the five. *Friends is one of his favorite TV shows. *Jurassic Park and Harry Potter are some of his favorite films. *He recently bought the flying car from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It's in his back garden. *He learned how to beatbox by emulating Justin Timberlake, one of his idols. *His favorite colors are red and purple. *His zodiac sign is Virgo. *He ran track in school. *He is a boxer. *He collects watches. He says that it's a reward to himself for the bands continued success. *He says One Direction's song History reminds him of one of his favourite films, Toy Story. *He bought his family a golden lab named Brit. *Universal Studios is one of his favorite places. *He loves rap and R&B music, often covering songs during interludes at concerts. *He broke his arm in 2014, while in Las Vegas. *He and Louis did not get along during X Factor, but eventually became close friends. *He is an ambassador for Trekstock. *He knows how to play the guitar, piano and various other instruments. *He is writing a song with his sister Ruth, for her upcoming wedding. He will also perform it. *He often favorites or retweets memes/jokes fans post on Twitter. External links *@Real_Liam_Payne - Twitter *@Fakeliampayne - Instagram References Gallery Liam_payne_png_by_kosmos52-d81so1c.pngliam_payne_png_by_kosmos52-d81so1c.png Liam payne be.jpg Perfect Music Video Liam September 2015.jpeg Liam Payne- 918179637032583050629988343632 n.jpg Liam Payne November 17 2014.jpg Liam_and_a_Boy_Directioner.jpg Liam_Payne_wearing_Timberlands.jpg Liam Payne- 10249304776477519043715392146427 n.jpg Liam_Payne-_02.jpg Liam_Payne-_14.jpg Made_In_The_A.M._Liam_Cover.jpg Tumblr_nz5uylBvpS1r50o10o3_400.jpg Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor